This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Department of Biology in collaboration with the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center is developing a course in bioinformatics: Introduction to Bioinformatics and Genomics Research. This course will be offered in the spring of 2008 and is open to upper level undergraduate and MS students. The course will entail student's learning and using a variety of bioinformatics tools to do comparative analysis of protein families. As this may involve a large number of sequences, we are requesting access to the supercomputers at Pittsburgh. In addition to the course activity, we are requesting access for some of our research students who will be doing extensive protein sequence and structural analysis.